


Wicked Truth

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: After Byakuya's loss to Ichigo at Sokyoku Hill, the Kuchiki leader has a nocturnal visitor who makes a stunning accusation. What happens next is deliciously wicked, but nothing is more wicked than the truth Byakuya is avoiding…yaoi, mpreg





	1. Night Terror

Kuchiki Tetsuya stood quietly within the darkened Kuchiki Manor gardens, his blue eyes scanning the mist and his senses piqued and looking for any signs of unnatural changes in the reiatsu around him. His tall, black Arabian stallion stood nearby, head down and his mouth cropping grass, but his senses as sharp as his shinigami master's.

_With all that has happened, with Aizen's defection…knowing he is out there and plotting against us. It's hard to relax._

"Hey," Renji's friendly voice called out from the wooden walkway that ran along the main building of the estate, "are you on duty right now, or are you just not able to sleep?"

Tetsuya studied the numerous bandages that still covered Renji's battered form.

"I am just finishing up my shift," he answered quietly, "I was about to go to bed, but it looks as though your refusal to stay in bed as the healers told you to is catching up with you. You're bleeding again."

"Huh, it's okay. It's not that bad," Renji huffed, shaking his head, "And I can't sleep anyway. I might as well do something useful. Besides…"

He glanced in the direction of Byakuya's bedroom and a look of guilt covered his face.

"It's my job to protect him."

Tetsuya smiled.

"Byakuya-sama is well protected," he said, sounding amused, "You needn't cause yourself to bleed to death to show how sorry you are for betraying him."

The guilt on Renji's face intensified.

"That's right. You've been watching," he sighed, "You were aware for a long time, just like he was, weren't you? You probably don't think very much of me, do you? Turning on my own taicho like that. Maybe Aizen's more evil, but I tried to kill Byakuya too."

Renji blushed and a little laugh escaped him.

"Not that I actually did any real damage to him."

"Byakuya-sama was proud of your effort to challenge him in his support of Rukia-chan's death sentence," Tetsuya said softly, "That was not a betrayal."

"No," Renji agreed, ignoring s streak of blood that leaked onto his bare arm, "The betrayal is in the fact that I plotted against him before Aizen ever came along. I hated him for taking Rukia away and I got so angry that I became obsessed with growing stronger, so that I could beat him in a fight and make him give Rukia back to me. That fight might not have been a betrayal exactly, but we were gonna fight like that, one way or another."

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed, "and Byakuya-sama was not blind to that."

"And that didn't bother him?" Renji asked in a pained tone, "It doesn't bother you? I wanted to hurt him."

"Do you want to hurt him now?" Tetsuya asked calmly.

"Wh-what? No!" Renji exclaimed.

He cringed apologetically at how loud his voice sounded.

"No," he said, more quietly, "I don't want to hurt him. I hope you believe me when I say that."

"Why?" Tetsuya asked, looking at the redhead curiously, "Why would it matter to you what I think?"

"W-well, you're close to him," Renji stammered, the flush on his skin increasing, "You are his cousin and you are a real protector, not someone who turned on him and wanted to hurt him. You saw me at my worst, just like Taicho did. I feel like I should apologize to you too."

Tetsuya let out an amused breath.

"What you should do is let me heal you," he said, shaking his head, "You are leaking blood all over, Renji-san. Let me take you back to your room and take care of you."

Renji glanced in the direction of Byakuya's room, wearing an uncertain expression.

"Ah…"

"No one will get past Arashi," Tetsuya promised, "He and I were not hypnotized by Aizen, so we won't be fooled by an illusion. It's all right, Renji-san. Byakuya-sama will be safe. Come."

Tetsuya fell in alongside the redhead, leading him back to his room. Arashi continued to stand guard in the gardens, looking aloof, but perfectly aware of the state of things around him. Even so, he missed the moment when a little stream of reiatsu leaked out of the room where Kurosaki Ichigo laid, healing and sought Byakuya's open garden doors.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya laid, curled around several pillows, resting in the only position that seemed comfortable, given the damage his body had taken. He slept deeply, under the influence of a powerful pain block and completely unaware of the reiatsu that leaked in through the garden doors, then slowly thickened and took on a pale, white form that, if colored, would have looked like Ichigo's. The white hollow form kept golden eyes fixed on the sleeping noble as he moved closer.

_Kuchiki Byakuya._

_The guy who thought he was gonna just execute the king. Yeah, you thought it would be so easy, didn't you? It almost was, wasn't it? I mean, you coulda cut him in half that first time, when you were so much stronger than him and I wasn't awakened yet? What a gentleman you were to just strike a fatal blow and walk away. What a prince…_

_You shoulda been more thorough, shouldn't you? You shoulda killed him then, not showed him mercy. Then, he would've just disappeared. He wouldn't have gotten into your head like he has._

The hollow studied Byakuya's pale face closely.

_Yeah, he's in your head. You don't want to, but you like him, don't you? You feel guilty now for trying to kill him, not just that once, but a whole lotta times. And each time you failed. I bet you didn't even know why. But, you know what, little prince? I know the real reason why you failed. I felt the cut of your sword and it told me everything! You may be a prince, but you wanna be a rebel. And that's why…you like him._

The hollow climbed onto the bed and glared down at Byakuya's resting form. To his surprise, the noble's eyes opened suddenly and looked quietly into his still glaring golden ones.

"Hiya," the hollow greeted him, "I wasn't expecting you to wake up. Between me and Aizen, you got pretty fucked up, didn't you?"

He laughed at the guarded look Byakuya gave him.

"Are you here to kill me?" the noble asked softly, his voice deadly calm.

The hollow shrugged.

"You tried to kill the king," he said, matter-of-factly, "You'd kinda deserve it if I did kill you, but you're in luck, little prince. The king doesn't want you dead anymore. He liked your little sob story about your wife."

Byakuya stiffened and a slender hand shot out from within the covers, taking hold of the hollow's throat.

"Do not disrespect my late wife!" the noble snapped.

The hollow smirked down at him.

"Cheeky, aren't you, even though we both know you haven't got the strength to hurt me right now."

"Ichigo was injured too," Byakuya pointed out, still holding on to the hollow's throat, but not compressing.

He made a sharp sound of surprise as the hollow's hand wrapped around his wrist and tightened, then it tore Byakuya's hand away from the hollow's throat and held it tightly. The hollow's other hand wrapped around Byakuya's throat and the hollow crawled onto him, straddling his trapped body and glaring down at him.

"Turnabout's fair play, right?" the hollow snickered, "By the way, you asked my name before?"

"Y-you said that you did not have one," Byakuya said, clenching his teeth.

"I don't, really," the hollow admitted, "but you can call me Shirosaki. You know, he's Kurosaki, the dark one, and I'm Shirosaki, the white one."

"You're Ichigo's inner hollow."

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Shirosaki sneered, "Of course I'm his inner hollow. Who else would I be?"

"Why are you here?" Byakuya asked, flinching as the hollow's fingers tightened on his throat warningly, "You said you are not here to kill me."

"That's right, I did," Shirosaki agreed, blinking slowly, "I guess I was curious after the king stopped me from killing you and took over to finish the job, himself. Crappy job he did, by the way. You still look alive to me. But you're tough. Even a sword through the heart didn't kill you…although in all fairness, there wasn't much of a heart for it to pierce, ne? Or…is that just what you want people to think?"

Byakuya stared up at the hollow silently as Shirosaki released his throat, but remained poised on top of him and glaring down at him.

"I don't think the king told you," he said, his eyes narrowing, "but whenever Ichigo's sword cuts someone, he and I sense what's in their sword and what's in their heart."

Byakuya continued to look back at Shirosaki wordlessly.

"You like him because he's a rebel."

"I do not."

"Liar!" the hollow hissed in his face, "You have some rebel in you too, don't you? Although, you keep a pretty good lid on it, usually. But, when you fought Ichigo, you couldn't hide it…not from him and not from me. You like that Ichigo's a rebel…You like that about him, because you used to be like that."

"I am a noble son. I am committed to…"

"Yeah, outside, you're a perfect, stinking noble prince," Shirosaki agreed, "And if that was all there was to you, I would just ignore the fucking king's orders and kill you right now. But…there's more to you, isn't there?"

"Get off of me!" Byakuya snapped, stiffening, "Get away from me!"

"Whatsa matter?" Shirosaki sneered, his reiatsu intensifying around him, "You scared?"

"I am not afraid of you."

"Oh yeah, you are, but not because you're scared of dying. No, not you. You're scared of me for another reason."

"I told you to get off!" Byakuya shouted.

He blinked in surprise as the cry failed to bring any reaction, either from the house security or his own attendant, who was well attuned to his reiatsu and should have responded.

"What are you doing?" the noble demanded, "My staff should have responded."

"Your _staff_ is responding," the hollow teased him, stretching out on top of him and lacing their fingers together as Byakuya struggled against the hollow's powerful reiatsu, "But I don't think that's what you meant. You wonder why they're not coming to help you? I'll tell you why. You don't want their help."

Byakuya glared up at the golden-eyed invader.

"I do not know what you mean."

"Oh yeah? Tell me what _this_ means, Prince Byakuya."

Byakuya stiffened and struggled violently as the hollow's smiling mouth clamped down on his, biting erotically at the resisting noble's lips and making a sound of intense arousal at the sweet taste. He rubbed his clothed, but very prominent erection sensuously against Byakuya's trapped form, laughing as the contact between their still dressed bodies made Byakuya's body react. The hollow's tongue plunged into Byakuya's mouth and his fingers caressed the noble's where he held them down.

A shock went through him as he realized suddenly that Byakuya wasn't resisting him anymore…and in fact, the Kuchiki leader was kissing him back.

"That's more like it!" the hollow laughed eagerly, kissing Byakuya harder and moving their clothing out of the way so that their naked cocks rubbed against each other as they kissed, roughly biting at each other's mouths, "You do have a wicked side, don't you, little prince? I like that!"

He broke away from Byakuya's mouth and attacked the noble's erect, pink nipples with a slick, seeking tongue, teasing them until Byakuya's hips rose in protest and he moaned wantonly. Shirosaki slid a hand down the noble's soft inner thigh and laughed again as Byakuya parted his legs easily. He paused for a moment, considering, then shook his head and grinned.

"I'd hurt you a little. You want it, you know, and you kinda deserve it, but you're still injured, so I'll go easy on you."

Byakuya remained quiet, his dark eyes gazing up into Shirosaki's hungrily as the hollow paused to wet his fingers.

"I am not weak," Byakuya chided him, earning a skeptical laugh from the hollow as Shirosaki's finger sank into his offered entrance and hooked, bringing Byakuya's bared hips off the bed and tearing a hungry groan from his parted lips. 

"If you were weak, the reiatsu we're stirring up, here, would have already overwhelmed you," the hollow snickered, leaning down to run his tongue up the soft, pink skin of the shaft of the noble's aroused penis as his finger thrust in deeply and hooked again.

Byakuya gasped and swore.

"That wasn't very princely," Shirosaki teased him, sinking down on his thickened cock and sucking hard.

Byakuya moaned loudly, writhing and pushing up against the hollow's invading digit.

"I'm not what you think."

"You can say that again," the hollow chuckled, adding a second finger and pushing them in deeply while he teasingly threatened the noble's vulnerable sac with his teeth, "But if you were, then I would've killed you already. I don't know about you, but I like this better!"

Byakuya groaned and thrust upward, swearing again as Shirosaki's wetted fingers slid in and out of his slicked entrance, and the hollow mounted him and paused to look down into his dark, voracious eyes. Byakuya's breath caught as Shirosaki kissed the noble's flushed cheek and nipped at his ear.

"Don't expect me to be so nice about this next time," he snickered.

His hips moved and Byakuya's mouth opened in an erotic gasp of shock and pleasure, and his hips rose to meet the hollow's as Shirosaki pushed just the head of his penis inside and pulled it back out again, then repeated the move several times until Byakuya was panting helplessly and swearing profusely.

"Beautiful," the hollow whispered, plunging into the noble's hot mouth and thrusting in hard.

Byakuya's slender body recoiled, then pushed upward again, shaking with desire.

"I can kinda tell it's not me you really want," Shirosaki whispered into his barely hearing ear, "but you caught me in a generous mood. I'll take care of ya until he's ready to love you like you want him to, okay? Just…don't tell the king. He'll get mad, and both you and I will suffer a lot more. Get it?"

He didn't wait for an answer, but thrust, hard and fast into Byakuya's eagerly reciprocating body. The intoxicating blend of the noble's sweet scent, the softness and willingness of his body and the little sounds of mingled torment and arousal be made brought the hollow quickly to the edges of his wits. But he held off climax long enough to ensure that Byakuya surrendered first. He put his lips close to the noble's blushing earlobe, at the same time reaching down to stroke the noble's leaking arousal.

"C'mon now, Prince," he urged Byakuya, "I'm giving you what you wanted. I know it feels good. Your body's telling me that, but I wanna be sure. You know how to show me."

He thrust in more deeply, grinding against Byakuya's hips and grinning as a howl of pleasure erupted from deep within the noble's chest and his cock twitched, spilling out the evidence of his surrender onto their skin.

"Sweet," Shirosaki panted, "sweet, sweet prince. Gotta admit I never felt anything like that. H-here's your reward…"

He loosed himself violently, riding out the heavy shudders of orgasm and holding tightly to the likewise affected noble leader. He collapsed on Byakuya's sweaty chest, sighing in contentment.

"That was really something," he panted more softly, letting his sated member slide slowly out of the noble's wet entrance, "Kinda makes me jealous."

His ringing ears registered that Byakuya hadn't given him a reply, and he frowned and studied the noble more closely.

"Fuck, it was that good, huh? Knocked you right out…though, it's probably just the injuries and the pain block. Eh well, no big deal, right. If you're passed out, you won't remember this…"

He kissed the noble's lips tenderly and closed his yukata, tying it at the waist, then he exited the bad and stood quietly beside it.

"You know, you're not half bad," he whispered, "Kinda stiff on the outside, but like molten lava at the core. Pretty and proper on the surface, but you have a nasty side that I like, Byakuya. See ya around, okay?"

He kissed the noble on the cheek and slipped back into reiatsu form, heading back into Ichigo's room and settling into his master's recovering body again. He retreated to Ichigo's inner world and walked out to where Ichigo's naked body laid, sleeping on the side of one of the cold, glass buildings.

"You're a fucking mess," he huffed, "Don't know how you're still alive after getting cut up like that by Kenpachi, Abarai Renji, Byakuya, Aizen. You've got some spunk…and you don't know it yet, but it's gotten someone's attention. Now, I know you're not ready to deal with it, so I'll tell you what. You go on getting beat up, saving the world and I'll just take care of the prince. How's that?"

"You shouldn't be doing that," old man Zangetsu said gruffly, "He has an interest in Byakuya, even if he isn't ready to realize it yet. You playing with Byakuya could complicate things later."

"Eh, fuck later," Shirosaki said off-handedly, "You know nothing's guaranteed. We could all die tomorrow."

"That's not why you slept with Byakuya."

"Shut up," Shirosaki complained, "It's what they both want, even if they don't know it yet."

"It was what you wanted too. You enjoyed fighting with him. It made you want him sexually."

"What the hell do you know!" the hollow snapped, "Stay out of it! If I want your advice, I'll kill myself before lowering myself to ask."

"You are ridiculous."

"Yeah," Shirosaki snickered, "but I'm the one who got laid tonight too."


	2. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya wakes to the knowledge that something shocking has occurred while he slept.

Renji woke to the feel of gentle fingertips, tracing the hurts on his battle-worn body and a tender reiatsu that he recognized as a healing power, but that felt different from the touch of any healer who had ever patched him up after a conflict. Both fingers and reiatsu felt soothingly cool, but also conveyed a feeling of empathy that was coming from the one caring for him. He cracked a cinnamon-colored eye open and was gifted with a radiant image of Byakuya's younger cousin, Tetsuya, dressed in just a soft, pale blue yukata and sending blue colored reiatsu into his resting form. Tetsuya gave him a tired smile and sighed softly, letting the healing field fade as the redhead woke completely and sat up in the bed.

"You stay here all night?" Renji asked, studying the dark circles around his blue eyes, "I know you were working with the house guards and healers all day. Did you sleep at all, Tetsuya-san?"

"I am fine," Tetsuya answered, blinking sleepily, "I will rest, now that you are finally mostly healed. You had some difficult wounds that resisted healing. These seem to have been inflicted by Aizen. I felt his reiatsu. It was hard to deal with, because there was a hallucinogenic aspect to it that seemed to trick your body into fighting the healing, rather than the injury."

"That's pretty fucked up," Renji mused, looking down at his much more comfortable body, "But it looks like you managed to handle it. You know, you're a really gifted healer."

"Thank you, Renji-san," Tetsuya replied, lowering his eyes and flushing very slightly around his face and throat, "but I only did what anyone would do. As I mentioned before, I was not subjected to Aizen's power, therefore, I cannot be fooled by his reiatsu while I am on guard against it."

Renji considered silently for a moment.

"Maybe," he said uncertainly.

He paused again, thinking more deeply.

"Naw, there's a difference in the way you heal people. I can feel that it's the same power you use for fighting. But…how is that possible? I mean, most shinigamis choose to be either a fighter or a healer, but not both. Even the green healing power they use is not something they could ever use for fighting. The two aren't usually compatible."

Tetsuya looked back at him quietly, as though conflicted about continuing.

"No, they are not," he answered finally, "But, the truth is that my Re-kuhime's power works a bit differently. She is a healing spirit, but she was influenced while we were in our beginning stages of learning and growing together, to allow that power to be used for fighting, only if I am protecting my own life or another."

"Huh?" Renji mused, frowning.

"I cannot use Re-kuhime's power out of anger, or with an intent to just hurt someone because I am afraid of them. Re-kuhime's power is that of a healer and a protector. She either functions as one or the other. So, while here, she allows me to bond with an injured person's body, mind and heart to remove damaged reiatsu and regrow the undamaged form in the image of the original, her function on the battlefield is to create images I control, waterforms, that I can use to position myself for attack or to escape."

"Yeah, Renji said, smiling curiously, "I've seen you use that power a couple of times. But, I've also seen you use a bankai. That looks like an attack, a powerful one."

"It is powerful," Tetsuya agreed, "but even my bankai follows the rules of Re-kuhime's heart. The ice blades you have seen are actually very compacted waterforms that have been frozen to increase their power. And the waterforms are not random. When Re-kuhime's reiatsu touches another soul, it reads the content of that person's heart and provides waterforms that speak directly to that person's heart. There is a physical cut to allow entrance of the waterform, then the ice melts and the waterform speaks to the person's heart, seeking the way to resolve whatever has caused the person to attack me."

"So, your power affects their emotions?" Renji mused, "I've never heard of a power like that. It sounds like it would be pretty effective against people who fight for a reason, but what about people who just like to fight or to kill…you know, crazy types. Maybe like my former taicho, Zaraki Kenpachi?"

Tetsuya considered the question carefully for a moment.

"Everyone who picks up a sword and attacks someone has a reason in their heart for doing so, and if the forces behind their violence are detected and addressed, they will lose their will to fight. Re-kuhime is more about healing even an enemy's heart than about crushing it. I have only ended a few lives with my blade's power. If an opponent can be saved, Re-kuhime favors healing them."

"That's really different thinking," the redhead said, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "I kinda just bash the hell outta anything that seems to want to kill me or the people I care about."

Tetsuya nodded.

"You grew up in Inuzuri, a place where you experienced a hostile environment, where survival depended on you being smart and wise in your choices, but also being physically strong to defend yourself and others. Your power makes perfect sense."

"Yeah," Renji agreed, blinking as the realization passed over him, "it does, doesn't it? Taicho's power makes sense that way too, right? I mean, it's beautiful, like he is, so beautiful that you hardly notice how deadly it is until it rips through you."

He paused at the slightly unsettled look Tetsuya wore in response.

"That is true," he said hesitantly.

"But there's more to it than that?" the redhead asked.

"I believe there is," Tetsuya answered, "You see, Byakuya-sama's power also reflects the great pain of being the person he is."

The words radiated in Renji's mind and the redhead felt the truth, although he wasn't sure how it would translate into words. He felt a strong sense of empathy as Tetsuya continued.

"Noble life, especially noble leadership looks beautiful and attractive at the surface, but like the razor-sharp edges of his petals, such a life comes at a heavy price. I think you understand what I mean when I say that."

Byakuya's regal, unsmiling form appeared in Renji's mind and he felt a sharp twinge of sadness.

"Yeah," he agreed, "I do. He can't just think about what he wishes he could do. Taicho has to think about the responsibility he has for his clan and sometimes…maybe a lot of the time, he has to do what's best for them."

"I think you understand Byakuya-sama very well now," Tetsuya said approvingly, "He wears a mask of confidence, of pride and of great beauty, but he is often conflicted, as you learned when he fell, defending Rukia-chan. His choices are never easy, never uncomplicated. His path is one he must tread carefully."

"It sounds like you understand him really well too," Renji said appreciatively, "I see now why he feels like he can depend on you to look out for him."

Tetsuya smiled warmly.

"He can depend on you as well, Renji-san," he concluded, "There will be some awkwardness as you return to your duties at the sixth division, but Byakuya-sama will embrace the new kinship that is growing between you."

"Are you sure about that?" Renji asked, his smile fading, "I wasn't looking out for him before."

Tetsuya nodded.

"You both paid the price for mistakes you made before. That is not lost on Byakuya-sama. He is a wise person. He sees that you both made mistakes, and that you will learn from them."

Tetsuya rose and bowed politely.

"If you will excuse me now, Renji-san, I am going to try to rest for a few hours. There is an attendant who will be in to look after you. His name is Akio. He will provide for any needs you have. You need only speak his name if you wish him to come to you."

"Okay, thanks," Renji said gratefully, "Thanks for the healing, and the advice. I hope I see you later, Tetsuya-san."

"I am sure that you will," Tetsuya said quietly, "I may not always be visible, but I am usually close by."

Renji watched as Tetsuya exited his room, then he settled back against the pillows, putting his hands behind his head and thinking about their conversation. His lips curved into a smile and he chuckled softly.

"I don't think you're gonna be invisible to me anymore," he breathed softly, "I see you now, Tetsuya-san. There's no hiding from that."

XXXXXXXXXX

Dull throbs of radiating head pain and the residual twinges of discomfort brought Byakuya out of a much less than restful sleep. The ghosts of his unpleasant dreams still floated about his mind, making his already frowning mouth turn down further. He would have called for his attendant, but the very thought of any noise turned his stomach.

_This seems much like a hangover, but there was nothing pleasant before it. If it was within my power, I would erase the last few weeks and start this travesty over._

He tried to hold his aching body still, but found that, short of holding his breath, some movement was unavoidable. And movement had sharp, instant consequences. He tried to distract himself with inconsequential thoughts, but kept returning to several hard, driving facts.

_It is hard to fathom that one of our own, a taicho, who was known as highly intelligent, well liked and deeply trusted, was instead, all along a scheming, conniving, murderous snake in our midst. Aizen was a friend to my family. My grandfather liked and trusted him. Our clan trusted him enough to engage him to teach me calligraphy, and Sosuke passed on his love for the subject like a true enthusiast. I shudder to think of his true intent in mentoring me. It is not just that it put him in a position to spy on the family. I have no idea if that man might have used his secret power of illusion to take some kind of advantage of me. I remember nothing but calm, enjoyable interactions. We met alone in his cabin at the edge of a tree shaded lake. There was no one around. It is chilling to realize that he could have done anything he wanted. And he wanted to destroy the noble clans and kill the king. He held the Kuchiki heir in the palm of his hand._

_I wonder if I really escaped unscathed, or if I should seek assistance in being sure that man did not do much more than teach me calligraphy._

"Good morning, Byakuya-sama," his attendant said, bringing Byakuya crashing back down into the harsh reality of just how poorly he felt.

His stomach quailed at the sight of his breakfast tray, even though it was filled with all of his favorite things.

_How can I eat when I feel such pain and such an urgency to know if Aizen did even more than the visible damage we can see?_

"Oh, Torio, please take that away," he groaned, turning his head away, "I cannot possibly…"

"But it's all things you like, sir," his attendant said anxiously, "You were very badly injured and you were not supposed to leave the fourth division yet. You must eat something."

"Ugh, I just…need a few minutes," Byakuya sighed, closing his eyes against a wave of nausea, "I will go and shower."

"I will help you."

"No, go and ask Retsu to come, if she has time today. I need to speak with her."

"Should I bring Tetsuya-san to tend to you?" Torio asked worriedly, "You look really pale."

"I will be fine after a shower," Byakuya chided him, "Just leave the tray and go send the message to Unohana taicho. Do it now, Torio."

"Y-yes sir," his attendant answered in an uneasy tone, "I will do that right away."

Byakuya waited until his attendant had gone, then he climbed slowly to his feet, placing a hand on the bed to steady himself. He sucked in a surprised breath as he felt something leak from his bottom, onto his inner thigh.

_What is that?_

He made his way to the bathroom, where he closed and locked the door, then he disrobed and reached down to capture a little of the fluid.

_Not blood. Strange. It looks and feels like..._

__

He shook his head, dismissing the thought.

__

_I suppose I should be glad I am not bleeding internally._

__

_But this…_

__

His thoughts went back to two especially vivid dreams he had suffered during the night. The first was, of course, about Aizen Sosuke, a horrifying dream in which the traitor managed to reach the king and kill him. Then, after, he forced the leaders of the noble clans to serve him.

__

_After we were tortured for what Aizen defined as terrible crimes we perpetrated on the commoners in serving our own desires, rather than our king's. He told us we were getting what we deserved, because we forgot that we are the king's servants. He was happy enough to remind us painfully about that service we owed him._

__

The second dream also seemed sensible, at least in that it included the feral inner hollow that Kurosaki Ichigo's body had tapped on when Byakuya was about to kill the young man.

__

_It was a horrid, untamed power that not only wanted to tear me apart. It certainly would have if Ichigo hadn't wrested control back from him. It was a hollow, one that rivals the old hollow royals of the ancient past. I could not kill it. I could not fight it._

__

His mind moved from the reality of the battle to the dream, itself.

__

_In the dream, I woke to find Ichigo's inner hollow in my room, staring down at me. I was sure he was there to finish me off and only woke me to mock me for how easy I made it for him to do that, and how weak and unworthy I am to call myself the leader of the great Kuchiki clan._

__

_It seems he was there to humiliate me in a different way._

__

_And…although I fought him at first, I lost the will to fight him quickly._

__

Byakuya shivered as he compared the two discomfiting possibilities.

__

_I feel sick, thinking that either one could be real._

__

He stepped in, under the hot spray of the shower, forcing his thoughts away and embracing the rush of falling water over his battered body. His eyes closed and he tilted his head back, trying to imagine that all of his unpleasant thoughts were flecks of dirt on his fine skin, and the water was gently and swiftly washing the unpleasant things away. His mind quieted and he breathed slowly, running soapy hands along his torso. He had almost emptied his mind of the unpleasantness, when an odd feeling came over him.

__

Byakuya's heart began to pound as he felt a heavy presence behind him and turned quickly.

__

_There is no one there._

__

_My mind is doing this?_

__

He relaxed slightly, keeping his eyes open as he slowly bathed himself. But as time wore on, the nagging weariness made him drowsy, and his eyes slid shut again. As soon as they did, the feeling of another person being there returned, and Byakuya froze as a blindfold was placed gently over his eyes. He meant to tear the thing away, but found himself unable to move as someone pressed up against his back and slid strong arms around him, sliding a hand down over his belly and seeking his awakened privates.

__

"Who are you?" Byakuya managed in a rough whisper.

__

He couldn't suppress a hard shiver at the answer.

__

"Didn't I tell you? I have no name," the man with him answered.

__

"Shirosaki?"

__

"How sweet of you to remember, little prince."

__

Byakuya knew without seeing that the white hollow's lips had curved into a wicked, mocking smirk and the hand around his thick, wet cock tightened.

__

"Were you surprised when my cum leaked out of you this morning?" the hollow asked, kissing his earlobe as Byakuya's face flamed at the words.

__

Strangely, although the words stung, Byakuya felt the strange, powerful connection between them.

__

_He's not just here to torture me._

__

_This hollow and I are drawn to each other!_

__

"You're getting hard for me," Shirosaki purred, caressing him provocatively, then nibbling at his neck teasingly, "You wanna go another round, prince?"

__

"Do I have a choice?" asked the noble.

__

Unseen by the blindfolded man, Shirosaki's face registered surprise at the question. Byakuya did, however, seem to notice his hesitation, and he opened his mouth to speak.

__

_Nope._

__

_Not letting you call me on that._

__

Byakuya felt himself being suddenly turned to face the hollow, and Shirosaki's hungry mouth clamped down on his warningly. Byakuya sucked in a steadying breath through his nose as Shirosaki's hands wrapped around his wrists, holding them so the noble couldn't pull the blindfold away. The hollow pressed up hard against him, rubbing his slicked member against Byakuya's as the two kissed more forcefully. The hollow released a hand to slide it down for a quick preparation, but the noble shifted and pushed up against him.

__

"You really want it that way? It'll hurt…although you're still a little wet from last night, aren't you?"

__

"Shut up and take what you came here for!" Byakuya snapped.

__

"Feisty," Shirosaki laughed, wrapping a hand around Byakuya's bare bottom and lifting one slender leg to wrap it around his hip.

__

He had only a moment of warning as he began his entry, then a bright light flashed all around the two men and Shirosaki found himself suddenly returned to Ichigo's inner world.

__

"What the everloving FUCK?" he screamed as he found himself standing in front of the stern looking old man Zangetsu, "What the hell did you do that for, you prick! I WAS ENJOYING MYSELF!"

__

The old man showed no hint of emotion as he answered.

__

"Ichigo is waking up."

__


	3. Sealed with a Vicious Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Shirosaki begin to realize the power of the connection between them.

Ichigo's eyes cracked open, then squinted at the bright light that streamed in through the open garden doors. He blinked and waited as his eyes slowly cleared, and he found himself in a handsomely decorated room in a bed so soft that he wanted to just close his eyes again and sleep for another day.

_I guess this is Byakuya's place. Kinda weird that he allowed Rukia to have me brought here after. But then, I didn't exactly expect that he was gonna be the one to take a sword in the heart, protecting Rukia when he'd been so determined to see her killed._

_Yeah…_

_It must've hurt when he found out that the order to kill Rukia wasn't Central 46 at all, but just Aizen playing his games with everyone. He was a real jerk about going along with the decision when he thought it was a real order, but when he learned how he'd been manipulated, right along with the rest of us, that changed._

_Byakuya's not a bad guy. He just felt he had to honor the law, even if it meant letting Rukia be exacuted. It was stupid, but he wasn't being heartless. He was raised differently than I was. I still think he was wrong, and Byakuya even admitted he was. So, I guess this is him showing his gratitude._

_He really confuses me._

"Are you feeling better, Kurosaki-san?" asked a soft male voice, using the same polite, formal tone that Byakuya usually did, "I am glad you have awakened. Rukia-chan and Renji-san have been in to see you several dozen times while you slept. They would be with you now if Byakuya-sama had not given orders to the staff to make sure they slept."

Ichigo blinked and squinted at the young man, noting the more delicate build of his body, the pale skin and raven colored hair that marked Byakuya and gentle blue eyes that looked down at him curiously. Ichigo started to answer, then focused more closely on the blue energy that flowed from the young man's hands and into his healing body.

"Who…?"

"Oh," the man said quickly, a little flush rising on his face and throat, "sorry. I am Kuchiki Tetsuya, Byakuya-sama's bodyguard and house healer. I also lead house security."

"Nice to meet you," Ichigo replied, smiling and trying to sit up.

Instantly, pain lanced through his insides and he winced and grunted. Tetsuya's hands touched his chest and he pushed the ginger-haired man back down gently.

"Please, do not try to get up yet. We have done what we can to treat your injuries, but you were injured several times over while trying to reach Rukia-chan. You fought some very powerful men. You are lucky to be alive, Kurosaki-san."

"Just call me Ichigo," the young man suggested.

"You are lucky to be alive, Ichigo-san," Tetsuya corrected himself, "Now, be assured that Rukia-chan is safe and the rest of you are going to be all right."

"Byakuya's doing okay?" Ichigo asked, earning a curious look from the noble's younger cousin.

"He is uncomfortable," Tetsuya admitted, "but our treatments are allowing him to sleep through a lot of the discomfort."

Ichigo let out a soft breath, shivering slightly as he remembered watching Gin's sword impale Byakuya's crouched body as he defended his sister from the sudden, brutal attack.

"It was…really brave, what he did. You know, stepping in front of Gin's attack like that."

Tetsuya nodded and leaned forward to address Ichigo's wounds again.

"You and Byakuya-sama may not see eye to eye on some things, but you both are brave, honorable men."

"Thanks," Ichigo said, blushing, "and thanks for the healing, Tetsuya. It's nice to meet you. How are you related to Byakuya?"

"Our fathers were first cousins," Tetsuya explained, "and they were best friends."

"It sounds like you and Byakuya are pretty close too," Ichigo observed, "Did you grow up together here?"

"Ah," Tetsuya said, turning his eyes aside as though studying another of Ichigo's wounds, "not exactly. I did not come to live at Kuchiki Manor until Byakuya-sama was in his late teens and I was in my early teens. After my arrival here, we did become as close as our fathers were."

Ichigo smiled more sadly.

"Rukia told me that Byakuya's father was killed in a battle with some powerful hollows," he explained, "Your dad must have been torn up about that."

"Y-yes," Tetsuya said, shifting slightly and biting his lip gently.

"Sorry," Ichigo apologized, "I didn't mean to be rude to you, asking personal questions. I was just curious about you. I'll stop asking personal questions, but do you mind if I ask about your healing powers? I've seen different types of healing that people can do. You know, the healers who use that green energy, Orihime, who uses her reject power, the twisted concoctions that Kisuke comes up with? But I've never seen a healing power like yours. That blue light…"

"It is the power of my zanpakuto," Tetsuya explained, "My sword's spirit is a healing spirit, but one that also lends me the power to protect those who need it."

He gave Ichigo a meaningful look.

"You can be sure that Re-kuhime will be here to comfort, heal and protect you. I appreciate what you did to unburden Byakuya-sama's heart."

Tetsuya paused again, glancing in the direction of the Kuchiki leader's master suite.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Byakuya-sama might not be able to tell you, but he appreciates your efforts too."

"Does he?" Ichigo chuckled, holding his aching ribs, "It's so hard to tell with him."

"It isn't so difficult," Tetsuya said, returning Ichigo's kind smile, "You simply must look past his words. Look into Byakuya-sama's eyes. They will tell you where his heart is."

"Yeah," Ichigo reflected, his own eyes softening, "I've noticed. I guess that's why he doesn't often look people in the eyes."

"You are right about that," Tetsuya agreed, standing, "Please rest now, Ichigo-san. Your attendant's name is Akio. You need only call softly, and he will come. I will be back in awhile. I believe Renji-san needs more attention to his wounds."

"Yeah," Ichigo laughed ruefully, "He got beat up as bad as I did. He's doing okay, though, right?"

"Renji-san will be fine," Tetsuya assured him, turning and heading out the door.

"Thanks, Tetsuya," Ichigo answered, "See you later."

Ichigo sat up slowly, arranging the pillows behind him and more closely studying the dark cherry wood furnishings in the room and the little touches of surprisingly simple décor that added warmth to the environs.

_This place is really beautiful…like Byakuya._

He bit his lip, flushing more darkly as he felt a heavy twinge in his insides when the noble's handsome face appeared in his mind. Footsteps outside his room made him snap out of his reverie, and he grinned as Renji limped into the room, partially supported by a frowning Rukia.

"Rukia! Renji!" he greeted them.

"Don't forget us," Sado said, entering behind the others with Orihime and Uryu at his side, "We're here too."

"You gave the healers quite a scare," Uryu scolded him gently, "You slept a long time."

"We were all really worried," Orihime added, "Are you feeling okay now? I can give you another pain block, if you are hurting."

"I'm okay," Ichigo assured them, "I was just talking to Tetsuya. Did you see him?"

The others shook their heads, except for Rukia and a suddenly flustered looking Renji.

"Hardly anyone sees Tetusya," she mused, "It's one of his jobs to be invisible, so he can protect Nii-sama."

"He was quiet," Ichigo recalled, "but he's a really good healer."

"Yeah, he put me back together too," Renji said, his face growing more flushed.

"And he's cute too, huh, Renji?" Rukia teased, smirking and gently elbowing her longtime friend.

"Ow! That hurt!" the redhead complained, "You do realize that Aizen nearly cut me in half!"

Rukia nodded, still smirking.

"And that was after both Ichigo and Nii-sama beat the stuffing out of you."

"Hey, I was only fighting Ichigo because…w-well because I was ordered to do it if he came to Soul Society. And well, when he defeated me, I realized I just really wanted to protect you."

Rukia's mirth faded, and she slipped a warm hand into Renji's.

"Thank you for getting cut up like that, protecting me. I won't thank you for hurting yourself and Ichigo. That was a little stupid."

"Yeah," Renji admitted, gritting his teeth, "Fine, it was. I admit it."

"You're not the only one who made mistakes, Renji," Rukia said soberly, "I should have appreciated that Ichigo came to save me. When he arrived, already all cut up and ready to face Nii-sama, I thought he was a fool, and that he was going to die, and it would be for nothing, because I would still be executed. I didn't believe in Ichigo or any of the rest of you. That was wrong, and I am very sorry."

"It's okay," Ichigo assured her, "You live, you learn."

"Well, I wouldn't have lived without all of you. I am grateful. And Nii-sama may not say so, but he is grateful to all of you as well…especially you, Ichigo."

"Yeah, he looked it when I broke his sword and cut him up," Ichigo sighed, "I don't think he needs to…"

"Fool!" Rukia snapped, shaking her head, "You don't understand Nii-sama at all!"

Ichigo gave her an amused look.

"Who does?" he laughed, "He should just say what he's thinking, like the rest of us do. I don't get why he does that…that thing he does. You know, saying one thing and meaning another. Can you really blame me for being confused? The guy's a little messed up!"

Ichigo sucked in a surprised breath, coloring as he realized that Byakuya stood in the doorway of his room, and had to have heard.

"Uh, hey Byakuya," he said awkwardly, "Ah…thanks for letting me stay here to be healed. Hanataro and the other healers are good people, but I hate hospitals…or at least, I hate being a patient in one. Your home is beautiful, and Tetsuya has been really great. He's a good healer."

"I will pass on your clumsy attempt at gratitude to my cousin," the noble said stiffly, noting the way Ichigo clenched his jaw angrily in reaction.

He turned his attention to the others in the room.

"May I have a moment alone with Ichigo, please?" he requested.

"Um, yes, Nii-sama," Rukia answered, bowing, then grabbing Renji's arm.

"You sure you don't want me to stay, sir?" Renji asked, "Adjutants usually…"

"I know your function, having held the position, myself, at one time," Byakuya said shortly, "Go, Renji."

"Y-yes sir. Going," Renji answered, hurrying towards the door.

"He's pretty scary," Sado whispered to Orihime as the others exited the room.

"He did apologize to Ichigo," Orihime noted, "Maybe he just doesn't like other people listening in because he's embarrassed about not helping Rukia before and being tricked by Aizen taicho."

"Maybe, but he's obviously just heard Ichigo insulting him in his own home," Uryu reflected, "I'd be pretty angry about that."

Byakuya waited until the others' footsteps had faded before turning and raising his eyes to meet Ichigo's.

"I trust that my staff is taking good care of you?" he inquired, returning to his more polite, but aloof tone.

"Yeah, I told you that," Ichigo answered, blushing, "Look, I'm sorry about what I…"

"You do not have to waste your breath, apologizing to someone who you defeated in battle. Even if I did not deserve the condescending words, you are impulsive and you do not filter your words."

"Not really," Ichigo said defensively, his fingers gripping the covers in reaction, "But, I said that I didn't mean to offend you."

"Those words were not meant for me," Byakuya said simply, "Consider them forgotten. I have made sure that you are comfortable and healing well, so I will warn you. As soon as the healers decide that you are well enough, I expect you will return to the living world. The courtesy I have extended to you is because you protected my sister and because you defeated me in battle. It does not change things."

Byakuya lowered his eyes again, but not before Ichigo read the flash of sadness behind the calm, collected expression.

"Rest now. Your friends will return in awhile when the staff arrives with your midday meal."

"Right," Ichigo said sourly, "thanks."

Byakuya started to leave, then he paused in the doorway, with his back to Ichigo.

"So that you know, I will honor my agreement not to pursue Rukia anymore. You do not need to worry about her. I will care for her when you have gone."

"I believe you," Ichigo said quietly, "Thanks."

Byakuya stepped out, onto the walkway, completely aware of the others who returned to the room as soon as he was gone. He tuned out their quick questions and Ichigo's grumbled answers and stepped back into his own room.

_He despises me._

The thought barely had time to form in his mind before strong, white arms curled around him from behind, and he felt a hard bite on his shoulder that caused an instant reaction in his loins.

"Shirosaki, how are you able to manifest without…"

"Ichigo's still fucked up form the fighting, and he doesn't sense things very well, even when he's not fucked up."

"You disappeared suddenly before. I assumed you wouldn't be able to come here if he was awake. Why did you come back now?"

"Are you kidding me?" Shirosaki sneered, his voice echoing warningly in Byakuya's ears, "You know, I get that you like the king, but that your spiffy place at the head of the stuffy Kuchiki clan gets in the way. But if you really want Ichigo, you're not going to get him to like you back by being a shit to him when you deign to speak to him directly."

"Who says that I want Ichigo to like me?" Byakuya snapped softly, trying to pull away, only to be gripped more tightly and to suffer another stinging bite on his shoulder.

"Ah!" he gasped, stiffening and closing his eyes as another hard throb struck his loins.

"The size and hardness of your pretty, noble dick is a good indicator," Shirosaki hissed in his ear, making the tender lobe blush.

He slid a white hand down, over the stricken noble's soft belly, seeking his responsive privates.

"Also, Ichigo may be too stupid to get your unique way of wooing him, but it's not lost on me."

"I was not…"

"Bullshit. You and I both know what you want from him. But, you're afraid to ask because of what you heard him say."

"He said that I was, how did he put it? Messed up?"

"Heh," Shirosaki laughed, "You're messed up, He's messed up. We're all pretty fucked up, little prince. That shouldn't surprise you."

He read Byakuya's downcast expression and grinned as he began a firm stinulation.

"Don't cry," the hollow spirit purred in his ear, "Ichigo will come around. And while you wait for him to figure it all out, I've got no problem giving you what you want from him."

"I do not need…"

"Yeah, you do," the hollow form scolded him, increasing the motion of his hand and tightening his grip warningly, "You've needed this for a long time. I heard the story you told about your wife. It was real sweet. I give you that, but there's something you don't want to admit to yourself or anyone else."

Byakuya started to give a scathing reply, but had his breath stolen by a brutal kiss that began with the two standing at the bedroom doors and ended with the noble lying on his back on the bed.

"She was sweet and kind," Shirosaki hissed, "but you and I know that the world fucking eats that kind of person! Hell, you probably had to hold back pretty hard, not to hurt her, yourself, being the powerhouse you are. Ain't that right, prince?"

"I did have to hold back carefully," Byakuya admitted, turning his head away as Shirosaki clamped down on the side of his neck and sucked hungrily for a moment, "Hisana had no powers, and she was weakened by the life she led."

"Ichigo's not weak," the hollow concluded, "You don't have to hold back with him, and you don't have to hold back with me. Let it rip, princie. I'm not going anywhere!"

"This is wrong," Byakuya panted, trying to clear his clouding mind, "Ichigo is your master."

"So? He doesn't decide what I do. And you want this, don't you, prince?" Shirosaki teased him, pausing and fondling his flushed nether parts, "You know what? Let's stop talking. I want you. Ichigo doesn't know it yet, but he really wants you. One way or another, you're getting screwed, the good way or the bad way. Why not take the more pleasant option?"

Shirosaki's mouth found his and silenced him before he could answer. Their hands ripped at each other's clothing, and in moments, both shinigami and hollow spirit were naked and rubbing hard against each other, kissing roughly as Shirosaki's fingers invaded the noble's body and swiftly prepared him. He plunged into Byakuya's waiting body, sucking at the beautiful man's lips and throat and growling with delight. Byakuya's hips bucked upward eagerly and his eyes closed tightly.

"It's okay," Shirosaki purred soothingly in his ear, "Pretend I'm him, if that makes you feel better. I don't mind."

He laced his fingers together with Byakuya's, thrusting wildly and groaning as the two began to climax together.

"Sh-shiro!" the noble gasped, his eyes glazing over and his face a mask of intense pleasure as he surrendered to a wickedly powerful release.

Shingami and sword spirit collapsed in an erotic tangle, still sharing lazier kisses as Byakuya watched the hollow shimmer and begin to fade. In moments, he laid alone in the tangle of bed sheets, his chest still heaving.

 _You don't understand any better than Ichigo would_ , he sighed inwardly, _The thing I find most alluring about Ichigo…is you._


	4. A Little Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tetsuya grows closer to Renji, Byakuya makes a shocking discovery.

Kuchiki Tetsuya laid, naked and comfortably wound around a soft body pillow, plunged into a deep sleep and wistfully dreaming.

_As he slept, he felt feathery tickles on his pale cheek. His large blue eyes opened and blinked, and he realized that a sliver of bright red reiatsu had trickled into his room and was teasing him playfully as he slept. He left his bed, pausing to carelessly wrap his sky blue yukata around his slender body, then he walked out through the open garden doors, and onto the wooden walkway. A little smile touched his lips as he noted the little bit of reiatsu trailing all of the way down to the room where Abarai Renji slept. His heart warmed inside, and he set out across the wet grass, his bare feet enjoying the way the dew seeped in between his toes. Across the sweet smelling grounds and out the back gate, he continued until he came to the gates of the family cemetery, and stepped inside. His damp feet carried him to one of the graves, and he knelt dutifully before his late husband's marker._

_"Naoki," he whispered, bowing his head respectfully, "it's been busy here with all of the healing that needed to be done, all of the extra guests here, at the estate, and the added security details in the wake of Aizen Sosuke's betrayal. But even though things are busy, and I lost some sleep, I feel…strangely energetic. There is a heaviness on my heart because of Aizen's betrayal, but as with all things that are bad, there is a bright side too. Aizen's evil did cause much pain and heartbreak, but as these things often do, it also brought out the best in people. Byakuya-sama, Renji-san, Ichigo-san and so many others found new strength as they dealt with that adversity. I too, find myself feeling stronger. And I am feeling something else too."_

_He paused and scattered a handful of flowers on Naoki's grave._

"It seems that Abarai Renji is noticing me. At first, it flustered me a little, because Renji-san is so tall and his look is so striking. I also know that Renji-san is popular with the other soldiers. He has many friends, and there are many who are interested in being more to him. Yet, amidst all of that, he has turned his focus onto me. It is like you promised me when I held you in my arms that last time…loss is not the end. You told me that as long as I was still breathing, there was hope that I would feel love warm my heart again. You were right. I am warm inside…and I…"

_Tetsuya paused, sucking in a surprised breath as he sensed that red presence behind him. He rose swiftly and turned to find Renji in front of him, dressed in a handsome hunter green and gold yukata and looking down into his eyes questioningly._

_"Renji-san?"_

Tetsuya sat up in his bed suddenly, catching his breath as the dream broke apart and blushing furiously. He peeked under the covers, coloring even more at how aroused he was.

_Renji-san is very attractive._

He swallowed hard, feeling that his mouth and throat had gone uncomfortably dry. He startled and quickly covered himself as his attendant appeared in inner doorway of his bedroom, smiling cheerfully at him.

"Good morning, Tetsuya-san."

The young man paused, studying him for a moment.

"Tetsuya-san, are you all right? You look flushed. Are you feverish?" he asked, looking concerned.

"N-no!" Tetsuya managed, grabbing his yukata and wrangling it around himself more decently as his attendant met him in the dressing area, "Sorry, Koji. I'm fine. I just…woke up suddenly from a strange dream. It's nothing. Will Byakuya-sama be taking his breakfast in the gardens, or is he still going to eat in his suite?"

"Breakfast will be served in the gardens this morning," Koji informed him, "It seems that everyone is well enough now to attend."

"Ah. Byakuya-sama is well this morning? He was uncomfortable last night."

"He slept well after he saw Unohana taicho."

"She is a masterful healer," Tetsuya said appreciatively, "I did my best, but I had a hard time soothing him. He seemed riled."

"Well," Koji giggled, "no one stays riled for very long around Unohana taicho. She has a way with people, even difficult ones."

"All without breaking her smile," Tetsuya said, shaking his head, "I can't understand how someone could be so gentle, yet so frightening at the same time!"

"She'll be joining us this morning," Koji went on, "She said that she needed to run a few tests, but that Byakuya-sama generally seems fine."

"Oh, that's good."

Tetsuya finished dressing, then set out across his bedroom, the strange dream still on his mind as he exited through the garden doors and stepped out into the gardens. To his surprise, almost instantly, he felt the same strong reiatsu that had invaded his dreams, and he found himself bumping clumsily into Renji.

"S-sorry!" he gasped, his insides suffering a powerful twinge as Renji's hands wrapped around his biceps, catching him so he wouldn't fall, "Sorry, Renji-san!"

"You rushing off to heal someone?" Renji asked, smirking at him, "You still look sleepy."

"I just woke up," Tetsuya admitted, running his fingers through the barely controlled waves of his shoulder length raven hair, "I heard we were having breakfast in the gardens this time, and I didn't want to be late."

"You're really hungry, eh?"

"Um, y-yes," Tetsuya said, his blush returning.

"Not surprising, after all of the healing you did. But, we've got a few minutes," Renji said, glancing in the direction of the outdoor eating area, "You wanna take a little walk? Taicho said that they put in some new flowers."

"Right," Tetusya answered in a flustered voice, "they're over this way. I'll show you."

The two turned away from the table and headed down a small trail, lined with sculpted hedges.

"They've done a great job, fixing the gardens up," Renji commented, "You can hardly tell there was any damage."

"We do have a talented grounds manager," Tetsuya agreed, "Like most of the staff, he comes from a family that has a strong reputation in his field. Byakuya-sama values the idea of family's carrying on such abilities and talents as a tradition. When I have children someday, I hope to…"

Tetsuya stopped, mid-sentence, his blue eyes widening as he realized just what he had said.

_It is a carefully kept secret that I am a Breeder Male. I'm not supposed to tell anyone…well, anyone not already romantically involved with me._

"You okay?" Renji asked, making Tetsuya blink and stare for a moment as he remembered where he was, "You were saying?"

"Eh, I was just saying that I hope to carry on some kind of tradition in my future too."

"Right," Renji agreed, "I don't have parents or family, but someday, I'd like my kids to be fighters in the Gotei too."

_So, he assumed I was speaking about having a female partner. Of course. I'm the only known Breeder Male alive right now…at least, that has been identified._

"Tetsuya," Renji went on, pausing in front of a pretty koi pond, "can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you seeing anyone?" the redhead inquired.

"Am I…?" Tetsuya mused, "N-no, I am not. I haven't…I mean…no, not right now."

Renji moved closer and laid a warm hand on Tetsuya's shoulder, sending little delighted quivers through him.

"Do you think that you'd like to go out with me?" he asked.

_Oh kami! He's really asking me to go out with him? Abarai Renji? The war hero? Byakuya-sama's fukutaicho? His friend?_

"You look a little shell shocked," Renji chuckled, slipping a rough-skinned hand under Tetsuya's chin, and for a moment, Tetsuya wondered.

_What would those rough hands feel like, caressing me under my clothes?_

"I am sorry," Tetsuya apologized, "I'm not used to being asked out…or even being seen. I don't know if I would be a good partner for you. I am…"

"You're shy," Renji said, nodding, "I get it. We'll go slow. Just go quiet places at first, until we're used to each other. Then, I can take you out dancing with my friends."

"You sound like you've really thought about this," Tetsuya reasoned.

"Yeah," the redhead admitted, "I was thinking about it a lot after you left my room last night. So, what do you think? Do you want to go out with me, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya took a steadying breath.

"I want to," he answered.

"But…?" Renji prompted him, reading his uncertain expression.

"But, you may not want to become involved with me. I have an…unusual condition that…"

"Are you sick?" Renji asked, looking concerned, "something like that?"

"N-no," Tetsuya assured him, "and I can't tell you exactly. It's not permitted…at least not until Byakuya-sama gives his permission."

"Well," Renji said, grinning and taking Tetsuya's hand, "let's go ask him!"

"R-renji-san! Renji-san, wait!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya left his dressing area and stepped out into his bedroom, just as a house attendant arrived at the inner doors with Unohana Retsu at his side.

"Unohana taicho has arrived, sir," the attendant announced, "Thank you, Akio."

He glanced at his personal attendant, who nodded, bowed briefly and left the bedroom.

"Good morning, Retsu," Byakuya greeted her, sitting down on the bed, "Thank you for coming."

He opened his clothing and allowed the other taicho to examine him.

"Your injuries are healing well," the lady healer informed him, "even the wound to your chest is improved remarkably. Please tell Tetsuya if he ever wishes to have a position in the fourth division, we can use a healer like him."

"Ah, Tetsuya is not allowed to enter the military," Byakuya said regretfully.

"Oh right. You've told me that before."

"Yes. I did have a productive talk with our head elder to see if we can get a special authorization for just the fourth division, but nothing is certain."

"Well," Unohana said, infusing his chest wound with her healing reiatsu, when the way is cleared, please inform me. He will be an officer."

Byakuya gave her the hint of a hopeful smile.

"I would very much like to see that," he answered, "My cousin deserves to be recognized for the talent he is. The elders may be unhappy about the content of his blood, but they cannot deny that Tetsuya is the image of an honorable noble son."

"I agree," the lady healer said, leaning back slightly, "Now, let's talk about you. You said that you had a concern about something? But not your injuries from the recent conflict?"

"That is correct," Byakuya said, gathering himself, "I have noticed that there have been fluctuations in my reiatsu…power flares and fall offs at odd times. I have noticed that I have moments of weakness, dizziness. I was wondering if when you ran the panel on my blood and reiatsu yesterday…did you find anything off?"

"Not in any alarming way," Unohana explained, "but I did find something unusual."

Byakuya looked back at her curiously.

"I'm not sure how to describe this, but there is a sort of…an echo in your reiatsu."

"An echo?" Byakuya repeated, "What does that mean?"

"Well, I wasn't sure what it meant, at first, so I took the samples and ran them again in the company of Urahara Kisuke, who, as you know, excels in working with the unusual."

"Hmm," Byakuya huffed softly, "and…?"

"And we didn't find anything dangerous wrong with you. We did find an anomaly, and he warned me that it was going to take you by surprise."

"Oh?"

Unohana bit her lip gently.

"What we discovered is that you are one of a very rare group that the noble houses have long tried to hide from everyone."

Byakuya drew a sharp breath, his eyes widening.

"There is only one such group that you could be talking about," he said carefully, "and…"

"And, Urahara-san explained to me that the only way those rare nobles are found is…"

Byakuya's face went sheet-white.

"When they become pregnant," he managed shakily.

_Ichigo's inner hollow impregnated me?_

_How is that possible?_

_It cannot be._

_It just cannot be!_

__

"Byakuya," Retsu began.

__

But her voice spun in his head, echoing too loudly as he reeled and swayed until he simply collapsed onto the bed.

__

_

XXXXXXXXXX

_

__

"I wonder what's keeping Byakuya," Ichigo mused, looking down at the meal that the server set in front of him.

__

"Byakuya-sama sent word for us to begin without him," Tetsuya answered, "He is still with Unohana taicho, so they will be a little late."

__

"I hope everything's okay," the ginger-haired man said, shaking his head, "He was hurt pretty badly."

__

"I'm sure Nii-sama is fine," Rukia said, trying to look confident, "You need to eat. You were hurt too, you know."

__

"Well, you're the one who doesn't even have any powers, and won't for awhile," Ichigo ribbed her, "I should be asking if you feel all right."

__

"I'm fine," Rukia insisted, "I just need rest, that's all. I don't have major injuries healing like you and Nii-sama do."

__

"This is delicious," Sado said appreciatively, digging into his meal.

__

"The food is great here," Uryu agreed.

__

"And everyone is so nice," Orihime added, smiling.

__

"Except for Byakuya, telling me as soon as I'm well enough, he wants me outta here," Ichigo snickered, "I don't get him at all."

__

"Nii-sama is…a little complicated," Rukia sighed.

__

"Yeah," Uryu agreed, "that's why he and Ichigo and Renji all got so torn up, right?"

__

Rukia glared at the quincy.

__

"That wasn't Nii-sama's fault," she said sharply, "That was Aizen setting us all up. And if you blame him for falling for Aizen's illusions, then we're all equally to blame."

__

"Rukia's right," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "We all got taken for a ride by Aizen. It's time to just let that stuff go and start over. We need to focus on getting together and making sure that slippery bastard doesn't bother Rukia again!"

__

"You've got to heal first, stupid," Rukia laughed, "or you won't be protecting anyone!"

__

"She has a point," Sado said stoically, "You do need to be in better shape if we are going to fight anyone."

__

"But I guess we have to wait to see Aizen's next move," Uryu said uneasily, "and who knows that that will be."

__

"I guess we'll find out when he makes that move," Ichigo said, looking more determined, "Let's not worry about it. We're here in Byakuya's home, surrounded by strong security, and we know Aizen for the bastard he is. We'll be okay. Let's just focus on getting healthy and getting stronger, so we can fight him when the time comes."

__

He started to say more, but paused as he spotted Byakuya and Unohana emerging from the master suite.

__

"He looks kinda grim," Renji noticed, "I hope everything's okay."

__

The two approached the table, and Byakuya cleared his throat softly.

__

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, looking concerned, "You're pretty pale."

__

"I will be fine," Byakuya said quietly, "But…Kurosaki Ichigo, we need to speak privately…now."

__


End file.
